Black and Gold
by volcanogirl1
Summary: Bonnie is lead to a tribe by a spell. She is not really aware of what is going on, but she knows it might not end well.


If you ask me, all I can say is that I don't really know.

There is fog. There is...tears...I guess. I think I am crying. Or was. My face is wet and my eyes feel sore. Walking down a street with a perfectly straight path of trees in one side and houses on the other.

But sincerely, I don't know.

I walk. A pace ever so slowly. The air is so cold I can see my breath coming out of my mouth in a non-patterned speed. It hurts to breathe, maybe because my throat is doing more reeling of the cold cold air than the actual inhaling. Whatever I am wearing is not covering my skin enough. I shake and shiver, every now and then making my steps infirm as if walking on glass.

I also don't know for how long I have been walking. Was it still daylight when I started? I am not able to check my memory to find out. I wish I could; I am sure it would at least hint me where I am going.

It does not have a name. The place. I see it in my head though. It is a clear picture and even the place's smell is calling out my name.

It is so dark and this darkness is so comfortable that tricks me into thinking I am safe. Again, the breeze touches my skin like a cold metal sword. Almost trying to get into my guts. It dries my eyeballs and it takes me more than a few blinks to annul the discomfort it left.

Stepping barefoot in the roughness of this road, covered with little rocks and dirt, leaves scratches on my soles.

I see lights passing by, with noises. Probably the cars passing by are trying to scare me out of their way with those stupid honks, but let me tell you this: they should get out of my way. I give no warnings: I move them with my mind. I flip my trembling hand and throw one of them against a house on the other side of the street. It gives me goosebumps, the act. I hear a scream of horror, probably from it's driver. It only makes my power is flow and dance on my skin with satisfaction.

I am not one to be messed with.

Oh, have I told you there is also this music going on in my head? It has drums and voices in it. It is not sweet, or club like. Not the type I like. Not the type I would pay to hear. But it plays, and it is aggressive, compelling; The drums are strong and its noise ricochet ear to ear. The choir's voices have been singing for so long I feel I can sing with them.

_pouvwa a nan makalah ap met men _

I know it sounds ridiculous but I can't come up with the exact sounds.

It repeats slowly and painfully in my ear drums, I have a feeling it is not for my human ears. My jaw moves and sing along if though I feel them frozen and shaking. I want to shut it, but they are too busy singing along to obey my mind.

That wind again. It blows and petrifies my body. But it also makes the trees dance. Yes, they do! They dance when I pass by them.

For the first time my legs turn its direction. I am now entering the woods on the road's edge. An impenetrable matted of trees and other plants that the lack of light does not allow me to recognize. I step in this natural maze and ugh, it feels painful. I can feel thorns penetrating my skin, and leaving almost immediately as I step forward, but not without leaving their marks.

My eyes are set. In what? I am not really sure. My body is obedient to some-what's orders of only stopping when its been told to.

How did I lose control of my body? I don't remember passing it to anybody. It is as if I was trapped inside myself; a spectator of my own actions.

The music doesn't stop and now its thumping seems to be coming from my stomach. I hug myself, probably the only command given by my own wish, or just coincide with body's will. I feel my arm's skin dead cold and hard.

Where am I going? Please, make it stop. I don't believe I can walk any longer. My energy is running out.

p_ouvwa a nan makalah ap met men_

Who are these singers? Am I the one who can hear them sing? It's been so long and loud I cannot understand how nobody made them stop yet.

I hear a piece of fabric ripping. I believe it is mine, whatever clothing I have on is now damaged, probably got caught in one of these branches.

Do I hear animals? What kind of animals are around me? I can't see much. And I don't mind. I just walk and I believe I am invincible. Yes, I am. Invincible, I can walk fearless through this dense woods and nothing can touch me.

I noticed my legs are going slower.

I would think the moonlight would reach the ground and I would see at least silhouettes of things, but there is nothing in my sight for the trees are too tall and its leaves do not let the light in.

I start growing tired.

That music...it plays even louder now! I can clearly hear where it comes from. It wasn't only in my head!

Branches with sharp long leaves start hitting me in the face as I go faster towards the music. I wish I could just swerve my head and avoid it, but my body is impervious in its trance and obeys whatever is calling it without a truce.

I run a few more feet to what...north? South? All I know is that I am here.

We arrived, my body tells me.

I stop walking and my eyes are blessed with lights.

People. Probably fifty of them. With bodies marked in white and red and dressed with minimal muslin fabrics, covering their hips and chests. They form a circle and move synchronized. Some of them have masks, very colorful with no eyes and long noses. They have white paint on their bodies, forming symbols. Man, women...little boys and girls... _puvwa a nan makalah ap met men_ they repeat consistently, a ferocious sound of begging that my mouth starts to whisper, not with the same conviction they do, yet pleading. I don't know what that means, but I want it like they do... to make it my mantra, my book, my will. It fills my heart with assurance.

The beating of that drum is filling my mind up. The seven men playing it do so with such rage I believe they will break the drum's skin.

I just realized that there is fire in the middle of their circle. It is big and enlightens the surroundings with a beautiful vivacious color (I am sure you have seen fire before) and its smell.

Some old lady with a beautiful white gown is throwing some herbs into the fire and uttering words. The fire goes higher in response to her.

It is a party.

Most of the men and women are dancing inside of the circle and their body movements are calling me to join by provoking every part of my body, the perfect definition of seduction.

My body knows. My body knows them, I don't know from where but it feels like they are long time friends. Two young women come to me and I think they will kick me out of here. Instead, they surround me with their dance and singing. They are happy to see me. I believe not all of them really noticed I arrived. So it means I can stay.

Or that they were waiting for me.

The three of us sings the same chant. I do, obviously, not with the same conviction. My head tries to follow them while they jump and dance around me, like two little kids. One of them holds my jaw and I feel her long fingernails dig into my chin and cheek. She forces me to look at her. The other one took a position behind me and sings in my ears. I feel like fire is coming out of her mouth and the cold from before is gone. Her hands start to circulate my forearm. She calms my skin down, comforts me. Her hands are now roaming my stomach, lifting up my shirt. She starts caressing my belly, traveling her hand upwards. It startles me. My body tells me she is giving me her heat. She takes my shirt off and my skin now longs for her hold as my naked back feels easier against her bare chest.

The one in front of me looks so beautiful. Her face is unique. I sharp my eyes in order to comprehend her features. So strangely pretty. Dark glowing skin and brown eyes. Her red tongue dances while she sings and I feel a desire for it. I want to taste her mouth. If she didn't read my mind, she wanted the same and her mouth reaches for mine. I can feel her tongue giving me life while it covers mine. It is so warm and heavy. I feel like I have never been kissed before. Her thick body and thighs are now touching me, her nails dig deeper in the back of my head and I can't breathe.

She tried to step back from the kiss, but I don't let her. I needed that. More. She smiles at my keen desire of keeping her close to me, her hands now gently removing my skirt so I can be free like her. I am now completely naked, my clothes on the ground. I don't look at them, they don't belong to me anymore, she does.

_They all do_.

I am starstruck by her beauty when I feel a cold wet liquid touching in my skin. I am naked and they are painting me. Yes, I want to look like them, I want to have their art exposed on my skin.

I start to feel like never before. I feel my body burn and my skin shine.

All those beautiful faces and bodies are looking at me.

They were waiting for me.

I am one of them.

No, no.

**We are one.**

"_Ou se finalman isit la_!" she speaks to me with enthusiasm. I do nothing but listen "_Nou te mete konfyans tèlman lontan pou ou!" _

What a beautiful language, unfortunately I can't understand. Even though I sing their song, I don't believe I know what it means.

She is dragging my recently painted naked body around the circle and I feel no shame in front of these people. And they don't judge me either. They seem to be happier now that I have arrived.

I feel so comfortable around them.

What a powerful celebration! They are my people! How long were they waiting for me? Oh, please, forgive me for not coming earlier!

I feel like dancing with the realization. And I do. My arms and legs start moving to the beat of the music while my eyes shut tight and leave to my ears the responsability to follow the rhythm. I hear love and I dance to it.

Have I ever heard love before? Have I ever danced to love? With love? It is so pleasurable... The beat gets a bit heavier and slower. I believe there are more instruments or it might be just in my head. I place my hands in my hips and the way I move them makes the heat gets higher. I feel the sweat dripping down my spine now.

I move my hips in a side to side trance giving them voice. Oh, they speak so hipnotically. For a moment, I wish I could see me dancing. I feel my hair down to my breasts, its curls moving along with the rest of my body. I open my eyes and see some young girls dancing around me. We smile and chant at each other, as if blessing. Some of us jump around the fire. I see men and women getting their dance to a whole new level.

They look at me with passion. I believe they are offering the things they are doing to each other bodies to me. They want me to see it. They want me to bless them with my admiration. They want me to watch and appreciate it.

I do.

They don't kiss. The men enter women's bodies with fervor and their faces get rough, animal. The woman who welcomed me with a kiss is being possessed vigorously by a very strong older men.

She quivered with every thrust he gave. Her bare back against the soil not cring at all at the probable pain. He was relentless. I stare, unable to look anywhere else. I wanted to see her reach her nirvana. She is a goddess and anything less is unacceptable.

It was a beautiful scene. She chose to him. She was in control, and yet completely at his mercy. And he had none.

Someone approaches my back and whispers yet another set of words I can not comprehend "_Makalah Eske se pou rive byento ak pran ou"_

Makalah. Only word I could recognize. It was part of our chanting. What is Makalah? Or who? Was this his or hers party? Was I invited?

I felt like dancing without a care for what Makalah was. No one else seemed to be worried and my body was careless. My thoughts completely froze. I don't want to think. I want to dance. I want to celebrate. This is a special moment. I want to surrender. I want to let go, and follow.

I want to welcome Makalah.

O please, let me personally welcome Makalah. The more I sink into my dancing and singing the more I feel like I know what Makalah is. Or who. I feel like I know when he is coming...

_**Oh, he is near.**_

Makalah is near and he shall arrive if we ask for him. We have to call for him.

I want him to come. Please be soon, be here!

I feel like pleading so I throw my hands up in the air and I feel those tears come down again.

I fall with my knees to the ground. I call his name with my everything. Please hear me, Makalah! My eyes need to see you! My mouth burst out with laughter. Feelings are so hard to describe. But my organs are hardening inside of me.

I am not scare.

_He_ is for me.

He wants me to call upon him. This is the why I am here. This is the purpose of my existance and the solely act of saying his name makes me feel excited, makes my body react in expectation. My _nipples stiffen, my breath quickens. I need his touch. _

I needed HIS touch fornothing else would do. I felt like my body was ripping itself between my legs, opening for what shouldcome.

And it would come, my body was assuring me, for we were the most beautiful offer Makalah could have.

Wewere for him.

My dance got more sensual in order to invite Makalah to show himself and take me. That is what I wanted and this wish was clear as water to me now.I don't care if the dirt on the ground will be our bed, it does not matter to me as long as he comes and takes his place in between my legs.

I felt gratitude. He brought me here, I knew that in my heart.

My body tells me that there is more to be done for him to come. My dancing is not enough for my lover to show his face. What need to be done is not complicated, justsomething that only I can do.

And I know exactly what it is.

I must invoke my lover.

He wants me to call him; aname only I know.

I open my eyes again and everybody is looking at me. They know what I know. They are expecting me to do smiles are telling me they believe in me.

With the music playing loud, I fall, knees to the floor.

I have the power to bring him to us all.

My eyes close and my hands grasp dirt from the ground. I have no control over what I am doing but my body is again driving and I am in the passenger seat. I rub the dirt againstmy skin, going from my face down to my breasts, I feel their hardness and it makes my cervix react. The longing for my lover is killing me, I must be faster.

My fingers go down to the groundagain, and start drawing something with speed. The same fingers go to my mouth and wet the tips with my saliva, taking it back to the ground and continuing the drawing. I believe it is part of the spell.

Oh! My body is casting a spell.

I bite my tongue hard and feel the blood in it. My fingers come to collect it and add it to the ground.

My tongue hurts and the dirt and blood mixes with drool, but I don't stop. The dancing around me is franctic.

They are as sure as I am that Makalah will arrive because now that I am here He will be properlyinvoked.

My lips begin to enchant words with each hand on top of their respective drawings. I have a large smile of antecipation. I sincerely do not know what I am saying. But I say it as loud as I can with the blood and dirtswirling insidemy mouth.

Sudden silence. I raise my head and open my eyes.

The fire is moving. Or something in the fire starts to move. It takes a form, maybe more than one?...silhouttes. My mouth continues the chanting to encourage it to come out of the fire.

And apparently it does.

My brain can't get the quantity of bodies moving towards me but it comes.

Surelly the biggest human figuresI have ever laid eyes on.

He or themwas enourmous. My eyes keep playing tricks on me: on every blink I see a different number of males. But one fo them got my attention. It must be He. My Makalah.

It is a glourious body of fire and power walking towards me with its flames burning higher and higher. The closer he gets to me the more I feel purposeful: I don't have power; I am power.

I need his touch. And He is coming to me. I can't describe what my eyes are staring at.

I little part of sanity in myhead feels fear. Fool. There is no such feeling for beings like Makalah and I. Come faster, lover of mine. I needMakalah and I amgoing to have himno matter what.

I felt my body laying on its back. Naked, I feel the ground rough against my thin skin.

As He walks towards me I see his eyes and they are pure life and ...death. They shine like gold as they are fixed in mine. He finally reaches me and his knee is now between my thighs. The other bodies that come out of the fire with him are surrounding me as well. I must admit it is hard to see him, my human eyes cannot capture all of its glory.

They are huge, and strong. And now they approach and touch me.

My breath is erractic and my lips are shaking.

"Ou finalman rele m ', lver mwen" He says to me, his body hovering over mine. His voice is the sound of a violent storm.

I look at me side and two of them open my arms, each in one side. They hold my hands in their palms. Their movements are precise and equal. They trace my forearms and pause their fingertips at my pulses. They circle it three times and they pierce it with their nails. I bleed. When I try to move my head to the side to see what they are doing, another set of hands take my forehead from behind.

I look up,only to see the most horrifying face ever. It didn't have eyes and its tongue and teeth, hissing at me, forced me to stare at its face.

I didn't notice Makalah wasbetween my open legs and even though I can't see the movement, Ifeel his tongue part my labia, forcing it to open more. I react to the strokes on my aching and swollen clit involuntarily by arching my back in an almost unhuman bend.

Whatever is holding my head tries to keep it in place. What Makalah was doing to me kept me moaning, and the head in front of my head lowers down and insert its snaky tongue inside my mouth. I feel its tongue reach my throath and somehow, I don't gag. It is not a kiss, at least it does not feel like it. It makes space in my throath andI feel it dropping little things, and making me swallow. It feels liquid and thick. Does not taste ironish, like blood. It tast sour, and even though I don't want to swallow it, my body does not refuse it.

My mouth mumbles against the monster holding it hostage in soreness, while Makalahtakes his tongue deeper in my core without care. The hands on my wristsare starting to fell painfull, I am sure I am losing blood.

Yet, my body still feels pleasure, it still wants Makalah, who is nowon top of me, as my head and hands are set free.

Those holding me are gone, completely disapperead.

I am curious to find out where they went, but the vision of my lover takes away all worries from me. It opens like a flower, and suddenly I don't feel so human anymore.

I place my hand against Makalah's beautifulchest that is loweringas if it were to crush me. I am sure our bodies are extremely different in mass and size and the feeling of his lenght against my entrance scares the hell out of me.

I decide to let go. Why would I fight? I called and my lover came. It is time. It does feel like our meet is long overdue. I decide it is best I give into him.

I feel curious aboutthe party that is still going on, asnow they admire us. They don't dance anymore nor chant. They all whisper something I do not care to understand.

But whatever prayers they are making, Makalah and I will attend to it.

After weunite.

We are about to become one. I need this. My body feels empty without him. It is time to feel whole, finally. I close my eyes to enjoy the moment.

He enters me with a single thrust. And I love it. I moan loud. He does not wait for my body to adjust to him. Does it have to? We are one. He speeds and I wish I was strong enough to control my shaking, to control my fever, to open my eyes and look into his.

I know we have been here for a long time. He is not satisfied. Now me? I am getting close. But I don't wanna let go before he does.

My weak human body was not made as strong as gods. There is just so much I can take or contol. I wish I could hold and love like him but I am about to orgasm.

Strangely...

Nothing.

I hear screaming. Loud howleringhere and there. I open my eyes, startled by the screaming that replaced the whispers. What is going on?

No! I can't feel him anymore...Where is He? Where did he go?

My lover cease to be!

I get up slowly and numb. I see people running around screaming in horror. Some bodies dropping down to the ground. It feels extremely cold again, the fire is out. It is dark yetI can hear stomping everywhere.

I feel getting lifted from the ground and carried by someone.

Where is the music? Where are my dancers?

"Where is Makalah?"I shout at whoever is carrying my body away from my lover and the party "Where is My lover?"

In vain I scream and complain. I feel awaken although confused; I do have control of my body movementsagain asI rattle in my kidnapper's arms forcing him to loosen his grip on me; which doesn't work. Whatever it is that holds me and runs as fast as the wind, is not willing to let me go.

We stop.

My breathing is so fast I am not sure I can speak. My body convulses out of control. I need clarity right now, I can't make up what the hell is going on.

There is light where we stop and who is carrying me lays me down on the a soft couch. I look around to see roof on top of my head and walls sustaining it. The view changed so fast, from woods to cement.I don't recognize the place although it feels familiar. My cold skin starts trembling violently again.

"I got to her just in time" A voice says and I look around to find its owner. I see noone. The light makes my vision blurry.

"Did they comsummate the act?" The female voice asks in a lower tone.

"I don't know how far they went" a male voice says.

"I'mgoing to need blood to clean and heal her body" a female voice returns.

I can't control my shakes but I still try to talk. I need to know where my lover is, we must unite "Where is Makalah? Bring Him to me" I manage to say between the shakes of my jaw.

I hear steps coming my way.

"Miss Bennett" The voice says softly and calm. I turn my face to it. A tall man in a grey suit is standing tall beside my body "You are safe now"

"Who are you?" I cut him

"Is losing memory part of the ritual?" The man turns to awoman behind him.

"She is speaking english, not creole. I believe she is not completely gone. The ritual consists in replacing a powerful witch's soul and essence with the spirit of with Avuyssah Agwe"

"What is this spirit?"

"Makalah's goddess" The lady explains while looking over a table with many objects, I stare at her trying to recognize her face. She is very white, pale and old "It all depends on how far they went on the act"the old lady says the last word slowly.

"Bring Makalah to me and I will have mercy on you both" I shout at the man sitting in a coffe table in front of me.I wanted to see their heads offtheir bodies for destroying my union to Makalah. I need Him. I start chanting but I can't remember the words quite well.

"Stop her from chanting!" The lady shouts and the man quicklyholds my head by the hair with one hand and the other is on mouth.

My eyes wide at him as I try to get away from his hold. He is so strong.

"Miss Bennett, you do not remember me but I promise I hold the best of interests for you. You are not your self right now, and as I said before, you are safe here"

Myself? "You don't know me! You took me away from my people! You slaughtered them, you are a monster!" It was hard to speak, he was strong in holding my mouth open "Let me go!"

"They are not yourpeople, MissBennett."

I felt mad at his audacityand start to move upwards in the couch in order to sit up and physically attack him. In vain. He holds my hands and in a blink I feel my body between him and a wall. I see his face. It looks so familiar. His face is too close to mine and his suit is pressing my still naked and painted body.

"I mean you no harm, but do not test my patience, Ms. Bennett"

His eyes blank slowly as I tried to calm down. I do not have a death wish and I can feel in my core this man could easily kill me "Who are you" I whispered more to myself then to him, forcing my mind to answer me who this man was.

"Elijah Mikaelson"

"Please don't hurt her" the old said from the other side of the room.

He studied my face and for some reason I decide to calm down. He slowly loosen his grip on me and I feel my feet touch the floor.

I try to search in my mind for my name, or any other information of myself. I can't is still fresh on my memory and everything before that is a huge soup of information inside my head. Since I cannot understand why I am here, all I can think is thatI need to go back and finish what I started. My core aches with the though of my lover's body. I feel the heat in my stomach and bit my lower lip trying to keep it under control. We did not finsh and I need Makalah in me.

"I am going to get my grimoire and herbs to get started" Said the old woman before leaving the room.

"Why can't I remember you?" I ask trying to be calm and cool down.

"Magic. Those you call people have a spell on you to make you think you belong there" He said giving some space between us and started to walk away.

"So...Bonnie is my name?" I don't remember having one

"Yes. You will remember everything after Eleanora..." While he was speaking I tried to run fast towards the door I saw,but he caught me in a heartbeat. How can he be so fast? He turned me around this time and held my hand on top of my head, pressing my hips and chestagainst the cold wall.

I screeched "It hurts!Stop!" My voice muffled agains the wall.

I could hear the smile on his voice "I don't recall you complaining before"

I'm facing the wall, but I hear him picking up his phone after a faded buzzing sound. He still holds my hands strongly above my head , and my attempts to get free are useless.

"Kol" He says. Is that even a word? "I did find her, brother, I am better at it than you are" His tone is friendly and Ibelieve he is talking about me.

"Spare me from your jealousy Kol. You know I will forever keep my promise to Ayanna."

I'm still trying to set myself free with every ounce of strenght I have and he doesn't even flinch.

"More like an orgy. There were fourentities circling her" pause "I believe I arrived justin time" long pause "Covered in dirt, paint and blood" pause "I gave my word, she is under my protection. I don't think it is wise for you to come here. I believe she have made the choice of never seeing you again"

I hear the phone going off.

He turns me abruptly to face him again "Kol,Miss Bennett, does this name means anything to you?"- oh, so, Kol is a person?

"I don't know who he is or why he is interested in mebut it will be my pleasure to kill you both for this temerity" My rage was coming through my teeth within every word I said.

He only held a polite smile. "You look even more fascinating covered in dirt and blood like a wild animal" He simply caressed my left cheeckboneand I felt murderous.

"We can start the cleansing Mr. Mikaelson" the old woman entered the room again holding what looked like a seringe. She handed it to the suited man. "Don't you think we should put some clothes on her?"

Who do they think they are to tell me I need to cover my glory?

"Don't you dare..."

"It is for your own good Miss Bennett" He cuts my voice while holding the seringe.

His face is serious and I feela sting on my neck a moment before everything completely blacked out.


End file.
